yachiru
by ive-got-2-many-ideas
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Aizen made Yachiru angry and she found out her swords name.


disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

chapter 1

Yachiru was very angry. Aizen had decided that _her_ ken-chan was too much of a threat to his plans because of his strength. So he had beaten Aizens little fith espada, big whoop. The guy hadn't been all that strong any way and hadn't hurt ken-chan _nearly_ as bad as ichi-nii had. So when Aizen had _personally _gone and hurt her ken-chan he had officialy been placed on her must die no one had ever lived once they had gotten on that list. Aiozen would be no exeption from that rule. Ken-chan was lying on the sand beside her as she viciously staved off any arrancar or hollows that came near them as Unohana healed her father-figure to the best of her abilities. Yachiru was aching for Aizens blood, wanting nothing more then to rip out his gut and strangle him with them after dousing the entire wound with lemon juice and salt. Suddenly, she felt something,

"**BA-DUMP**"

Aw, shit, she could _not_ be getting pulled into her mind scape at a time like this! She roughly concentrated on the battle in front of her, but the force trying to pull her into her mind became harsher also, Yachiru barley got a sense of "_That's it!"_ from the presence in her mind before she felt a harsh tug around her navel and the world went black.

She suddenly found herself back in the forest where kenny had first found her. "Oi! let me outta here! If You don't I'm gonna die, damn it!" She screamed to the dark wintry sky.

Her shout was answered by a low, almost raspy laugh that was distinctly feminine. "My child, you can stay here as long as you wish, and barely a second will have passed in the outside world.'' The voice called out. Yachiru spun around violently, trying desperately to find where the voice had come from only to loose her balance and land ungracefully on her butt. She heard that low laugh again, slowly a form began to materialize in front of her. It was a young woman. Yachiru took a moment to scrutinize the woman in front of her, she had long blood red hair done in a complicated bun held in place by 6 ivory chopsticks with a few ringlets hanging out of the bun to frame her gaunt, aristocratic face. Her eyes were a startling shade of orange, shot through with gold and black. Her face was marred only by the long thick scar that ran from her left temple to just below her right ear. She wore a pair of black leather pants that looked like they were poured on, and had cuts all over them revealing quite a bit of her legs. she also had on a pair of black combat boots. Her shirt was a bikini that matched her pants perfectly along with a pair of leather fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the knuckles and all along the back of the gloves that ended just under her elbows.

Yachiru gawked at the woman before managing to stutter out "W-w-who are you?!!"

The woman smiled serenely. "I am your sword. I am the yang to your yin. I am you. I am ***********." I know you cannot here my name at the moment, but I will let you here it if you answer me a single question." the smile never Fading off her face as she stood up proudly, shaking off her shock and said in a confident voice "Deal. Now lets here your question sword."

Her serene smile never once leaving her face, the spirit asked "What will you do with my power, if I give it to you?"

Yachiru looked the older woman in the eye and stated in a carefully controlled voice "I'll kill Aizen in the worst way I can with whatever power you give me. Hell, you give me some healing ability and I'll heal his mind of all fear, walk up to him and slit his throat. No matter what you decide, he's gonna die any way. He's on my black list. He hurt ken-chan. He's so gonna die for that."

The woman's smile turned feral, as she spoke in a voice that promised nothing but pain and death. "My name is **shisengumi-battosai**. Let our enemies tremble beneath our power. Let us grind their bones into dust, let us fight with no need to worry about death, for death will bow before us, just as all should. Iknow you need all my power. I know that you'll use it to kill our enemies, for that, I will not only give you shikai, but also bankai. You deserve it."

Yachiru looked reverently up at the sword-spirit. ''They will fall before us in the thousands, I swear it," Yachiru hesitated a split second before adding "my partner." shinsengumi-battosai placed her hands on Yachiru's shoulders. "I believe it is time for you to return to the battlefield, _my_ partner." Yachiru nodded and felt a tug at her navel just like earlier, and found herself standing beside Kenpatchi and Unohana again.

She managed to scream out over the din of battle to Unohana-taicho "Uno-chan! I'm gonna go further out! Watch ken-chan for me and if he dies your going on my black list, damn it!" The motherly captain paled considerably at this proclamation before nodding enthusiastically at the young liutenant.

Yachiru ran towards the edge of the cliff they were gathered upon and jumped off, free falling towards the battle between Aizen and Ichigo. She landed between the two, giving Ichigo a quick once-over. "Ichi-nii, you go take a break, I can handle this traitor for now. Besides, I want to try out my new trick. The orange haired teen looked at her in shock before nodding and quickly shun-po'd towards the encampment where the fourth squad was located.

Yachiru glared at the traitorous captain before drawing her sword and pointing it towards said two words that shocked all in hearing range to the core.

**"shinsengumi-battosai, ban-KAI!!!!!!**"

Pink energy surrounded her, throwing up a thick wall of dust, causing Aizen to shield his eyes and grimace. When the dust settled down Aizen's eyes were wide with shock. Yachiru looked _very_ different. She had aged about ten years. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she had filled out. Her haori ( the black jacket shinigami wear) now hung off her shoulders delicately. Her hakama (shinigami pants) was replaced by a pair of tattered leather pants. She had on a pair of steel plated gloves for weapons and a black ribbon around her throat.

Aizen looked her over, that odd smirk of his firmly back in place and said "Well, isn't this an interesting development. I didn't think you could do shikai, let alone bankai."

She smirked right back at him. "Well I hope you like this "interesting development", 'cause it's gonna kick your ass up to your ears!!" Her smirk gained an almost hungry look to it and her sentence ended in a snarl as she rocketed towards him, her fist drawn back ready to punch. Aizen dodged out of the way, causing her fist to hit the wall he'd been standing in front of. For a second nothing happened, then the wall buckled around her fist, first creating a crater, then the entire wall collapsed sending a large burst of wind out in all directions. Yachiru looked at her gloves in awe flexing her hands slowly before whispering "damn,you really did give me alot of power." she looked up slowly, the grin on her face turning slightly insane, (hey, she lives with the 11th squad. What do you expect her to be sane??!!) and the area became saturated with spirit energy as two powerful forces collided. A daughter seeking revenge and the death of her enemy, and a psychotic man seeking world domination and to become a god.

Her fists clashed with his sword as they fought. He filled the clearing with copies of himself, and they all charged her. She stood stock still, not moving a muscle, and then,

she had vanished.

**"Aurrrggghhh!!!!"** came a voice from the back. The clones vanished and the source of the scream was revealed. It had been the true Aizen that had screamed. The reason being that Yachiru had her fist shoved through his stomach, causing his innards to hang out unceremoniously. She clawed her hand and turned her hand so it was palm up. "This is why," She snarled drawing her hand towards her and up through his chest, ripping his heart out and tossing it to the ground "you don't hurt my ken-chan. It gets you on my black list unless ken-chan has fun in the fight. He didn't have fun fighting you. You cheated." And with that she turned and stalked off towards the center of the battlefield intent on wreaking havoc.

**"Let our enemies beg for mercy and recieve none as they fall before us in droves."** The sadistic voice in her head laughed, visions of bloody battlefields Yachiru had never seen before dancing in her line of sight. She grinned evily "yes my partner." she whispered under her breath as her sight returned to normal. "They will die crushed by our power."

The sky bled red that night

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think of my first story? All advice welcomed and have a good night folks!!:)


End file.
